<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basil by yayninjabob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159077">Basil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayninjabob/pseuds/yayninjabob'>yayninjabob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity, LGBTQ Themes, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayninjabob/pseuds/yayninjabob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wait outside the door, and it only takes a few minutes before he reemerges from the bathroom—-an entirely new person. A better person. A happy person. Buttercup was never a truly happy girl, but Basil is a happy young man."  Short drabble oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Author's note:  Since I am new to Ao3, I figure I should share some earlier works of mine from FFnet.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is just a tiny drabble I wrote back in 2012 originally for the old LiveJournal PpG Monthly Drabble community.  Fun times!  Anywho this one was always my favorite.</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>(Blossom's POV)</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He's working fast and pretty hard to scrub the makeup stains off his face. Just as quickly, he yanks the green bow and clip from his hair, releasing his swooped bangs, so that they shield his green eyes from me. I sit on the bathroom sink counter, patiently. Unlike him, I don't have to change. The simple pink dress I wore to Bellum's inauguration ceremony will work just the same. I don't ever have to worry about hiding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sink is clogged from the mess he's created and he submerges his head under the faucet. He whips his head backward, and runs his fingers through his short, black hair. He makes a face at himself in the mirror. It's the same face every time. I hate that face he makes. "I hate public appearances," he mutters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I watch him only through his reflection. He looks pathetic as he stands there in that silly green dress and heels. I know that he hates what he sees, and I decide to help hurry things along before things get too depressing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know," I frown. I hop off the counter and leave the bathroom as my sibling finally gets to strip himself of that last bit of girl clothing. I go into the bedroom and retrieve the outfit he already laid out for himself—a simple green button down, black tie, black slacks and black shoes. I find his chest binder still on the dresser and I take that to him, too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I wait outside the door, and it only takes a few minutes before he reemerges from the bathroom—-an entirely new person. A better person. A happy person. Buttercup was never a truly happy girl, but Basil is a happy young man. Just so long as you remembered not to mention Buttercup in his presence. Bubbles still forgets some times, but she is getting better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I knew Basil before everyone else, so I've had more time. But in a way, I'd like to think that I knew from the start that he never was a "Buttercup" any way. The Professor confesses the same, too. Too bad, he was introduced to the world as one of the three perfect little girls. Too bad, the world will always see him as the ever famous, super-powered little girl, "Buttercup."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Basil? Our "cousin" from Oregon if anyone asks. And Buttercup? She's gone away to college. She was just home for the ceremony today, but had to leave again straight away. Who knew she would grow up to be such a school obsessed nerd?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How do I look?" Basil asks as he straightens his tie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perfectly handsome," I grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My brother blushes slightly and I can't help but pinch his chubby cheeks when he acts this bashfully. I take his hand and begin to lead him out the door, "Let's get going, or we're going to be late!"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>